Since You Been Gone
by celestial dragon rider
Summary: Cornelia and Caleb broke up a few months ago... but Cornelia just can't seem to get over him. But does he feel the same way? Oneshot, read and review!


Guess what? Bored AGAIN. Well, this is a Oneshot that takes place after Cornelia and Caleb break up.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The dream had come again. The same handsome face haunting her; taunting her. (Hey, I rhymed!) It was time to end the misery, once and for all.

_That's it! _she thought. _I have to do this!_ The girl hopped out of her bed and strode to her closet. She shuffled through the clothes, furiously searching for the Meridianite dress and cloak that she had received from Elyon. _Aha!_ She yanked it out of the mass of clothes and stuffed it into a large bag. Then she grabbed a nearby phone and pressed the buttons in a familiar pattern. "Hello?" said the person on the other line. Cornelia sighed and began.

A half hour later, Cornelia and Will stood in front of a buzzing portal. They were not in Guardian form. Cornelia thought she might be more convincing in clothing that was customary in his homeland. Will was worried. "Cornelia, don't do anything that you'll regret. Don't let him hurt you. Be careful with your heart."

"Don't worry, Will," assured Cornelia. "This is my decision." Cornelia was changed into the Meridianite clothes and began striding to the portal.

"Cornelia!" yelled Will.

Cornelia turned. "Yes?"

"Don't have too high of expectations. He might have moved on."

"Okay, Will," sighed Cornelia impatiently. Then she disappeared into the blue.

She arrived nearby the castle. Then she snapped her fingers and a slab of soil beneath her feet began to move towards the palace like a moving sidewalk. _I don't want my dress to be dirty when I see him,_ she thought to herself. Rapidly, it approached her destination and she hopped off. _It's time to right the wrong._

Elyon roamed through the castle, having no particular destination in mind. It still amazed her how expansive her home was. She never tired of exploring it. Elyon came upon Caleb's chambers. She wondered how he was doing. She knocked softly on the door. There was no answer. Elyon used one of the advantages of being Queen and walked right in. And what she saw surprised, horrified, and angered her.

Cornelia only had to ask the guard for entrance and she was let in. The soldier recognized her as a Guardian of the Veil. She marched through to the Great Hall and into a small hallway. She knew her way around the castle, and she knew exactly where she wanted to get and how to get there. And finally, she had arrived.

"Caleb!" shouted Elyon. "You know that in the Law of Meridian it states that the General of the Meridianite Army may not do what you appear to be doing!" She continued, shakily, "And it looks as if you are in direct violation of that law! I am sorry to have to do this, but no one is above the law, and you, Caleb of Rivebel, are fired from your position!"

After Elyon had fired Caleb, she returned, steaming and also sad, to the Throne Room. She rubbed her head and set her advisor to the task of finding a new general. It was an important position, and would need to be filled quickly. _Maybe Drake could be General..._she thought wearily as she rubbed her forehead.

Cornelia arrived at his door shortly after Elyon had fired him. But this did not seem to phase him or his friend at all. Cornelia thrust open the door hopefully. And what she saw broke her heart.

It was Caleb, of course, but he wasn't alone. A girl with long blonde hair that looked almost exactly like Cornelia was in his arms. But the girl didn't have tears flowing down her cheeks. Caleb was murmuring softly to her, but it didn't sound heartfelt. When she came in they stopped as soon as they noticed her presence. Which was a good ten seconds after her arrival, so she was even sadder. Caleb, who was shirtless, his white tunic thrown across the floor, looked up into Cornelia's tearful sapphire eyes. The girl just stared dumbly at her. Cornelia swallowed her tears and spat, "It certainly looks like you've moved on."

"Listen, Cornelia," he began, getting up from where the two had just been sitting- not to mention cuddling- and held is arms out in an exasperated gesture. "I didn't think you loved me anymore, so I tried to move on."

"Well it looks like you succeeded," growled Cornelia angrily. "I thought that you were the One for me. I thought that you would wait for me, just like I waited for you. I thought-"

"You know, you need to talk less," Caleb said. "I still lo- "

"I thought- just like everyone else thought- that we would be together forever, even through rough patches. I thought- "

But she didn't get to finish her sentence. Because Caleb's lips were kissing hers and his strong arms were wrapped around her thin waist. And despite her hate, she liked it. So she gave in to the kiss.

When they broke off- a good fifteen seconds later- Caleb said, "I tried to tell you I still love you."

And Cornelia felt the exact same way. He held her hand in his and they talked and talked and talked about the past and how they felt about each other until the middle of the night. Then Caleb kissed her goodbye and walked her back to the portal, before which, Cornelia convinced Elyon to give him his job back and bend the rules a little. When Cornelia arrived home, she called Will to tell her the news. Will was extremely happy for her. The next morning, they announced the news to everyone and had a picnic in the park and for dinner, a feast in the castle. And they lived happily ever after...well, as happy as you could be when the love of your life lived in another world. But it was only a small challenge.

But what happened to the girl who Caleb was with? Well, she wasn't too bright and tumbled out the window. But she didn't die. Instead, she fell into the arms of...

Vathek.

And they fell in love and had many little blue children.

So, they really all did live happily ever after.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yeah, so it was a happy ending. I couldn't have Caleb with anyone else. Review, please. Click... click... click the button. And you will be rewarded with a cupcake. Or a cookie. Your choice.


End file.
